The Guppy Scout-Athlon Finale
Plot Hilary must award the season's grand prize following four elimination rounds of ultimate competition. Cast # Shannon Chan Kent as Hilary James Lyall # Grant Palmer as Alan # Jenna Warren as Gabriela # Adrian David Lloyd as Miguel # Zachary Gordon as Zach # Britt McKillip as Leah # Bailey Gambertoglio as Molly # Eva Bella as Glimmer # Isabella Crovetti Cramp as Chloe # Jacob Bertrand as Gil # Marleik Mar Mar Walker as Goby # Jet Jurgensmeyer as Nonny # Tori Feinstein as Oona # Grace Kaufman as Deema Trivia This is the Season 1 Finale This is the last appearance of Miguel Transcript Prologue (The episode starts off with Hilary James Lyall tying the balloons.But one deflates and the other balloon popped.) Me: "Okay.I admit it that was a mistake.Oh hi.I'm Hilary James Lyall.And the Season 1 Finale of Go For It! Is just moments away(Sighs)I'm gonna miss the guppies.I wonder if they'll return for next season." Alan: "I'm sure they will." Gabriela: "Yeah." Miguel: "Good news and bad news.The Good news is I'm moving to a new home.The bad news is that I won't be your student next season." Me: "We're gonna miss you Miguel." Alan: "Yeah." Gabriela: "We're really gonna miss you." Miguel: "Now remember mom and dad are coming here to pick me up after the grand prize has been given out." Me: "Okay.Alan,Gabriela,Miguel We gotta get things ready for the finale." (The Go For It! With Hilary James Lyall Theme Song.) The Episode Begins Me: (Voiceover)"Here comes the Guppy Scouts now.The two who loves going on adventures and having fun.Zach and Leah.The two who does love granting wishes but somehow make mistakes.Glimmer and Chloe.The one who loves make believe and imagination.Goby.The one who is known as Mr Cautious.Nonny.The one who is sweet as a Sweetie Pie.Oona.The one who is a Turbo Charged Guppy Scout.Gil.The one who is known as the Drama Queen.Deema.And the self proclaimed and the Natural Born Leader.Molly." (The guppies are now in their seats.) Me: "Hey.Welcome to the Season 1 Finale of Go For It! With Hilary James Lyall.As you guys may know.Somebody stole the grand prize.It should be on the table behing ya.But I do have a knack of crime solving and I know who took it.It's something that you just heard and saw when my never used before Metal pie plate." All: "Who." Me: "The Mystery Thief." All: (Gasps)"The Mystery Thief." Me: "Now.Now guys.Let's not talk about this.Let's talk about the first final season of the show." All: "Alright.Okay." Elimination Round #1 Me: "Infact.It's time for elimination round #1.As you guys may know.Alan,Gabriela and I have just got word that Miguel is moving away.His parents will be coming to pick him up at the end of the Grand Finale.But somehow he forgot to pack his toys.Zach,Leah,Goby and Nonny.You guys are tied in 10th,9th,8th and 7th place.As we learned after Zach,Leah,Oona and Gil got my neighbour's rope back.You guys are gonna carry them with your hands.Okay.Ready guys." All: "Ready." Me: "On your marks.Starting position.Get set.Get ready.Go." (And off the contestants went.Goby and Nonny began to pick up Miguel's toys.Zach and Leah work together and done the same thing.) Me: "Excellent guys.You picked up all the toys." Zach: "Okay.Leah and I picked up 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11,12,13,14,15,16,17,18,19,20 toys." Goby: "Nonny and I picked up 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10 toys." Me: "Okay.Zach and Leah picked up 20 toys and they'll move on to the next round.Goby and Nonny.We had a great run with ya.Let's watch your favourite highlights from Go For It!.Goby you're up first." (After watching Goby's moments on Go For It!.) Me: "Nonny.It's your turn to see your favourite highlights on Go For It!." (After watching Nonny's moments on Go For It!.) Me: "Okay guys.I made smoothies for each of you guys.I just put them in the mailbox.So go relax at the Relaxing Lounge." (Goby and Nonny swam to the Relaxing Lounge.) Elimination Round #2 Me: "Okay.It's time to move on to elimination round #2.Zach and Leah.You'll be teaming up with the Genies.Alrighty then.See those flags you have to raise them.Then you guys have to go through the hoop.Swerve through the cones.Throw these balls at the target 3 times and finally end this by putting glitter on you.Because ya know Glimmer loves glitter.Okay.Zach and Leah you go first." (Zach and Leah raised their flags and jump through the hoop.They swerved through the cones.Then they threw the balls at the target three times in a row.Then they put glitter on them.) Me: "Alright.1:04.Nice one.Okay Genies.Your turn." (The Genies raised their flags and jump through the hoop.They swerved through the cones.Then they threw the balls at the target three times in a row.Then they put glitter on them.) Me: "I believe Glimmer really likes glitter.Right Glimmer." Glimmer: "Yep." Me: "You guys ran for 1:24.Nice one.Zach and Leah will be moving on to the next round.Genies we had a lot of fun with ya.Let's have a look at some of your favourite highlights from Go For It!." (After watching Glimmer and Chloe's moments from Go For It!.) Me: "That was great.Genies.Time for you guys to join Goby and Nonny in the Relaxing Lounge.I made two smoothies for each of you guys.I just put them in the mailbox.So have fun relaxing." (The Genies swam over to the Relaxing Lounge.) Elimination Round #3 Me: "Okay.Time to move on to Elimination Round #3." (Somehow balloons fall into Studio GSCH.) Me: "Aw man.That was supposed to happen at the end.It's Okay.The balloons are supposed to come down.It's perfect for this round.Zach and Leah you guys are still in 10th and 9th place.So Oona and Gil will be teaming up with you.You have to use these hairpins to pop the balloons.Okay ready.Set.Pop." (Zach and Leah began using hairpins to pop the balloons.Oona and Gil does the same.) Me: "5,4,3,2,1.Stop popping.Okay.Oona and Gil.You guys popped 20 balloons.Zach and Leah you only popped 10 balloons.Oona and Gil.You guys will be moving on to the next round.Zach and Leah.We had fun with you guys.Let's see your favourite highlights from Go For It!." (After watching Zach and Leah's favourite moments from Go For It!) Deema: “Group Hug for Zach and Leah Everybody.” Me: "Group Hug Time Guys.Zach and Leah.I have two smoothies and I just put them in the mailbox.So go join the other four in the Relaxing Lounge." (Zach and Leah swam over to the Relaxing Lounge.) Me: "Okay.Have fun relaxing in style." Elimination Round #4 (The doorbell rings.) Me: "Hey guys.You're back." Detective Robert: "They sure are." Me: "Why did Alan and Gabriela came back." Detective Robert: "They're a heros." Me: "They are." Detctive Robert: "As you can see.They think the Mystery Thief was Gavin Hackensack.So they snuck out so they can get the Grand Prize back in no time." Me: "Oh that's great.Thanks Detective Robert.Bye.Hi Alan.Hey Gabriela.Glad you guys kept a secret to me.Guys guess what.We found the grand prize.Now all I have to do is deliver it to Studio GSCH." (Hilary gets out the crane arm and the controls.) Me: "I haven't use this in a while." (Hilary used the controls and the crane arm lifted up and somehow broke through the roof of Studio GSCH.) Me: "Oh man.I got the crane claw stuck." Miguel: "Hilary.Look.The release button.You can press that." Me: "Wait Miguel.If I pressed the release button of that height.It could destroy the grand prize." Miguel: "You're right." Me: "What are we gonna do." Miguel: "What if the guppies use material to cushion off the fall of the crate." Me: "Good idea Miguel.You guys are gonna use materials to cushion off the grand prize when I release it from the crane claw.Now you guys will be in teams of two.Only the two members of the team will receive 100 points and the two getters with the highest amount of points will move on and compete from head to head in the Final Go For It! Face Off.I'm now sending four pieces of fruit in the mailbox.Each of you will select one.Now the two teams with the matching pineapples will be the Pineapple Team.While the other two will be the Banana team.All the materials you guys are gonna need are over to the side of the Clubhouse to your left.Each team gets the items that are on the ground.Since Molly is in 1st place.The banana team gets to pick the next item.Then the pineapple team will pick next.Alright Banana team.Choose your next item." Both: "The stepladder." Oona: "We're taking the bungee cords." Gil: "We got the pillows." Deema: "We got the bins." Molly: "Duct tape." Deema: "We got the paper." Me: "The broom has been selected." Oona: "Wanna take the pail." Deema: "Sure." Me: "Now that they got the materials.It's time to get building." (The guppies got to work.A little while later.The four guppies finish building the things to use to cushion off the fall of the grand prize.) Me: "Okay guys.We now have two grand prize catching devices.I'm definitely not taking any chances here.So we'll test each device first with Watermelons and Eggs.I'm now sending them all into the mailbox okay.Now with the team with the undamaged unbroken watermelon will win the challenge.Gil drop that watermelon from seven feet high and you'll see what will happen if you didn't use those catchers.One,Two,Three.Drop." (Gil drops the watermelon and it crashes to the ground.) Me: "Uh guys.We might need a mop.Okay.So now it's time to test your devices.Pineapple team.You're up first." (When Deema drops the watermelon.It landed on their catching device.) Me: "Perfect.Not a scratch in sight.Now for the Banana team.One,Two,Three.Drop." (Gil drops the watermelon.It landed on their catching device.) Me: "Awesome.Not a scratch on that one either.We have two pristine watermelons.Time to use eggs now.Banana team.You're up first.Now remember Molly you have to drop it from the same height.Seven feet.Okay.One,Two,Three.Drop." (Molly drops the carton of eggs and it landed on their catching device.) Gil: "Check it out.The eggs didn't get cracked." Me: "Alright.Not a crack on each egg.Okay.Pineapple team.One,Two,Three.Drop." (Oona drops the carton of eggs and it bounced off their catching device and a few eggs have been broken.) Oona: "Six eggs have been broken." Me: "And we have a winner.Team Banana.Okay guys.I need you to take your winning device and place it directly under the crane.Line it up and stand back as in get out of the way." (The guppies placed Molly and Gil's device under the crane.Then they stood back a little.) Me: "Okay.Here I go." All: "One,Two,Three." (Hilary hit the release button and the grand prize landed on Molly and Gil's catching device.) Me: "Alright.Yeah-hah.Molly and Gil congratulations.You guys will be competing against each other in the Final Go For It Face Off.Deema and Oona we had a lot of fun with you guys.Let's take a look at some of your best moments.Starting with Oona." (After watching Oona's favourite moments from Go For It!) Me: "Deema.It's your turn to watch some of your favourite moments." (After watching Deema's favourite moments from Go For It!) Me: "So girls.Why don't you go join the others at the Relaxing Lounge.I put two smoothies in the mailbox for you.Have fun relaxing in style." (Deema and Oona swam over to the Relaxing Lounge.) Alan: “Simply relaxed.If I do say so myself.” The Final Go For It! Face Off (Hilary changes into her Final Go For It Face Off dress.) Me: "Okay.It's time for the Final Go For It Face Off.You guys will be asked 10 questions that are related to your challenges on Go For It! With Hilary James Lyall.Each question is worth 100 points.You must light the Monkeys of Smartness when you want to answer a question.Currently Molly is in the lead with 1465 points.Gil amere 30 points behind with 1435 points.Whoever get the questions right at the end will be crowned Go For It! Grand Champion and they'll receive the grand prize.Are you guys ready." Both: "Ready." Me: "Complete this following phrase.Is that all the blank." (Molly light the monkey of smartness.) Me: "Molly." Molly: "Is that all the points a guppy scout can give." Me: "Yep.Now this is a word scrambler.What was the new clip called that had just came out just before the monkey stole my neighbour's rope and what is this name of the challenge in the Get The Rope Back Challenge." (Gil lights the monkey of smartness.) Gil: “I know it.” Me: "Gil." Gil: "Monkey Chase." Me: "That is correct.Who’s Voice is this." Speaker: (Voiceover)"It had to be those baker gizmos." (Molly lights the Monkey of smartness.) Molly: “I know it.” Me: "Molly." Molly: "Deema because she is clever." Me: "That is correct.What is this animal that stole my neighbour's rope." (Gil lights the monkey of smartness.) Me: "Gil." Gil: "The monkey." Me: "That is correct.What is this noise." (Molly lights the monkey of smartness.) Me: "Molly." Molly: "A frog." Me: "That is correct.Who is this." (Gil lights the monkey of smartness.) Me: "Gil." Gil: "It's Miguel.Your student." Me: "That's correct.What kind of animals that flies." (Molly lights the monkey of smartness.) Me: "Molly." Molly: "Birds." Me: "That's correct.What is that noise." (Gil lights the monkey of smartness.) Me: "Gil." Gil: "Monkeys." Me: "That's correct.Who is this pop star." (Molly lights the monkey of smartness.) Me: "Molly." Molly: "Stylee." Me: "That's correct.What kind of campsite did the Guppy Scouts went.It's a word scrambler." (Gil lights the monkey of smartness.) Me: "Gil." Gil: "Camp Guppy Scouts." Me: "That's correct.This game is really close.One question separates our two challengers.Okay.Here's our final question.There are three things under those flowerpots.You have to identify all three items correctly.In order to win 100 points.Write down your answers carefully.If one of you gets them all right.You win the grand champion.Gil begin your sniffitation." (Gil sniffed all three pots.) Me: "Molly it's your turn.Go right ahead." (Molly sniffed all three pots.) Me: "All set Molly." Molly: "Yep." Me: "Gil.We'll start with you.What do you have my friend." Gil: "For my first answer.A flower.Two a cookie.Three an orange." Me: "Molly.What do you have." Molly: "Number one.A flower.Two carrot cake.Three a lemon." Me: "Okay.The answer to number one is a flower.Okay.You both got that one.Okay.Number two is carrot cake.Gil missed that one.But he's still in it.Remember Molly must get all the items correct or Gil is the grand champion.It all comes down to this question.The third thing under this pot for all the marvels is...A lemon." All: (Cheering). Me: "Molly is our Guppy Scout Grand Champion.Alan,Gabriela.Release the balloons.Oh wait.Oh yeah I already did that.Congratulations Molly.And congratulations to everybody.Molly and Gil I have smoothies for both of you.They’re waiting for you in the mailbox.Gil.Let's have a look at some of your favourite highlights of Go For It!." (After watching Gil's favourite moments from Go For It!) Me: "Now we move on to another special moment and the Grand Champion.The first in the history of this program.Molly.Let's have a look at some of your favourite highlights of Go For It!." (After watching Molly's favourite moments from Go For It!) Me: "And now.It's time for the grand prize.Molly step forward my fellow guppy scout." (Molly swam over to the mailbox and inside was a gift bag.) Molly: "A gift." Me: "Always open the card first." Molly: "White water rafting." Me: "That's right.You're gonna have a fun time riding those rapids." Molly: "A camera and it's waterproof." Me: "Oh don't forget one last thing.Molly isn't going white water rafting on her own.You're all going with her." All: (Cheering). (Suddenly confetti starts to rain down in Studio GSCH.) Me: "And that brings us to the end of Season 1 of Go For It with Hilary James Lyall.Bye guys." All: "Bye Hilary." Me: "Bye guys.Miguel says goodbye to you too." Epilogue Miguel's Mom: "Miguel." Miguel's Dad: "Time to say goodbye to our old house." Miguel: "Okay.Follow me guys." (Hilary,Alan and Gabriela followed Miguel to Miguel's home.) All: "Bye house.We'll miss you." Miguel's Mom: "We had such good times in that house." Miguel's Dad: "C'mon Miguel.It's time to go." Me: "This is it.Remember to write me and my assistants from time to time.Be careful on those rapids." Miguel: "Huh." Me: "Kidding.Wait So before you go I have two surprises for you.Alan and Gabriela roll the footage." (Miguel watch his favourite scenes from Go For It!) Me: "I also made you this locket to remind me and my assistants." Miguel: "Bye guys.See ya." Me: "Remember to drop me a postcard or letter or something.Bye Miguel.Thanks for being my student this season." (Three days later a letter came out of the mail slot.) Alan: "Hilary.You got mail." Me: "It's from Miguel." Gabriela: "Dear Hilary.I missed you already.I had fun with you." Me: "Oh.I really love having students to come here anytime they want." (The episode ends.)Category:Episodes Category:Zach And Leah's greatest adventures Category:Go For It with Hilary James Lyall Category:Go For It with Hilary James Lyall Season 1